I m coming
by Umiko Mitsuki
Summary: "I only have two regrets" Ace said ""The first one is that I couldn't see you fulfil your dream... The second one…" His eyes softened remembering her smile "is that I never… I never got to tell her…" A single tear crossed his cheeks as the painful memory of their last moment together came to his mind... ACE X OC


**Hi everyone! I don´t know what´s happening to me but I´ve written more in this last month than in two years!**

**Here´s another one-shot from Ace... Although the last one was in Spanish...**

**It was originally a Reader insert but fanfiction doesn´t allow them. If anyone reads this and they have liked it I have published more One Piece stories on my Deviantart account _ gallery/_**

**Anyway, as everyone knows Ace &amp; Luffy belong to Eichiro Oda-sama!**

**I own the plot**

**So...**

**I hope you enjoy it and... Tell me if you want n/n**

* * *

**I´M COMING**

Everything went in slow motion for him. He couldn´t almost hear the battle sounds, his name being shout with desperation. He was dying, he knew it. But in change, his little brother was safe and that was what mattered him the most.

"Give Dadan my regards" He said softly. Even his voice was fading. He didn´t have much strength left. His time was coming "For some reason, now that I know I´m gonna die even her name sounds touching for me"

"I keep telling you… Don´t die" Luffy´s voice was so heart-breaking. He didn't want to believe that his beloved big brother was going to leave him. He promised… He promised he wouldn't die.

"I only have two regrets" Ace continued "The first one is that I couldn't see you fulfil your dream but… I´m sure… you can make it. You´re my little brother" He said with a small smile. He paused, letting the memories flood his mind. Such bittersweets moments with Luffy and Sabo.

"The second one…" His eyes softened remembering her smile "is that I never… I never got to tell her…" A single tear crossed his cheeks as the painful memory of their last moment together came to his mind. It seemed like it happened yesterday…

"_Why did you do something so stupid?!" Ace recriminated the maroon eyed girl who was in his arms. She smiled weakly._

"_Doing nothing…"It was a faint whisper "and letting you die… is something more stupid" Misaki answered softly. It was hard for her to speak and breathe in such condition_

"_But Misaki…" His voice was trembling as he tried to control his sobs "Look at you…" His tears started pouring from his eyes._

_She had an arrow in her stomach. An arrow made of Kairouseki, one that Ace couldn't dodge. One that was aimed to him… until Misaki interfered in its trajectory._

"_I´m sorry" He sobbed uncontrollably "I´m sorry I couldn't protect you" He tightened his grip around her._

_She tried to lift her arm. Ace helped her, and brought her hand to his cheek. She caressed him so gently, so tenderly… wanting to show in some way the deep love she held for him._

"_Ace…" Misaki called him lovingly "I don´t regret it. I give my life for you gladly" That made him clench his teeth with impotence. She knew exactly what was going through his mind "You think so lowly of yourself it breaks my heart" The freckled man lift his head in surprise _

"_If only you knew… That my fondest, happiest and cherished memories are our little moments" Her voice was trembling and small tears were rolling from her maroon eyes as she gazed him softly "You make my heart race like no one… you make me smile like no one and… I love you" She choked "I love you so much that words cannot even reach my feelings"_ _She couldn´t see his face anymore even though she felt his tears in her face._

"_Misaki__ please" Ace begged in despair as his forehead touched hers_

"_I´m so sorry Ace… I don't want to leave you…There are so many things I wanted to say and do" She cried in agony "I would have stayed the rest of my life with you…" A serenade sensation invaded her… "Until I have had wrinkles…_ _Until the end…" _

"_No! No!" He screamed "Stay! Misaki stay with me please, I-I…" The dark haired pleaded desperately _

_**I love you too**_

"Thanks for loving me" Ace cried in his brother shoulder. Being loved in this world… is truly a gift and Ace knew it too well. And with those four words as he died a smile was painted in his face.

Because he knew his brother will fulfil his dream

Because he lived his life as he wanted

Because he had wonderful nakamas

Because he was loved

But above all…

_Because he was going to see Misai once again_

_I´m coming Misaki_

* * *

**I-I... *needs tissues* I cry doing this**

**If you have reach to these lines I´m very greatful!**

**And I hope (again) you´ve enjoyed it!**

**Umiko**


End file.
